Curse Of The Mummy
by Lonewolf2293
Summary: Below the sands laid a curse that now walks the world once more and its sights are on world domination Will Jimmy and his friends be able to stop it {JimmyxCindy} {SheenxLibby}
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Readers here is another story, all characters belong to the respective owners hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Beneath the dessert sands laid a tomb that was left undiscovered. That is until a sandstorm unearthed it and was discovered by a young boy and his friends years a group of men entered the tomb led by a very rich teen looking to get richer.

One of the men looked to the teen "Mr. Strych, we have been walking through the dessert for days where is this tomb of which you spoke?"

Eustace looked to the man and snapped his fingers and Blix stepped forward. He then pulled out a device that projected a map.

Eustace looked to the man "Now see here i've worked devishly hard to get this location of Queen Hasabataslapya's tomb from, Neutrons lama loving friend. Now we press on we shall soon be there."

They crossed the scorching dessert sands until they finally reached the entrance of the tomb.

They entered the tomb finding mummies a busted wall and an angry group of snakes. The men used their torches to scare off the snakes and pressed on.

Blix looked to the hieroglyphs on the wall. Eustace looked to Blix. "What is it, Blix?"

"Heir Strych, My Ancient Egyptian is rusty but roughly translated it speaks of the young queen being betrayed by the previous Pharoahs advisor and high priest. He and one of the Pharoahs mistresses, who was the queens tutor killed her and her guards killed the tutor and for the advisor." Blix looked closer but seeing as some of the wall was blown away he couldn't finish the translation.

Blix shivered "Oh for his betrayal he was cursed with the hom dai oh dear it doesn't say were he was buried the rest was blown away."

Eustace frowned "What in the worlds a hom dai?"

Blix looked to Eustace "Heir Strych my professor told me once its reserved for those of the blackest of hearts the practice would surely give you nightmares."

Eustace looked to Blix uninterested "Yes i suppose he set his sights to high now didn't he. Now come on we have treasure to find."

Blix looked and the men Eustace hired wondered off.

In search of the young queens treasure. They searched the tomb for the gold and went deeper. They reached a lowest chamber.

In the center was a black sarcophagus heavily chained down. One of the men discovered a device. He pressed a button and green light emited. He pointed it at the sarcophagus and it sparked and a beam fired and struck the sarcophagus.

"That was weird?"

One of the men took out a gun and shot the chains breaking them.

The chains began to fall breaking as they hit the floor. The men walked over to the sarcophagus.

"Maybe there's treasure inside it?"

"Didnt the old guy say something about a curse?"

"Curse, Curse? Listen here you lot i won't some superstition keep me away from my treasure now lets open it."

One of the men looked to the sarcophagus seeing an inscription. "Let all be warned whom should ever open this sarcophagus, beware for death shall come on swift wings to whom ever opens this chest. Their organs and fluid acimulated and once he is hole again he will not be one of the dead no longer and darkness will fall apon the earth."

One man grabbed a crowbar "Just an old bluff to keep people away from treasure."

He stuck the crowbar into the sarcophagus and lifted the lid. Smoke erupted from the sarcophagus and a large colony of scarabs came out of the sarcophagus.

"Bugs and smoke? Nothing but bugs and smoke."

The men frowned and suddenly they heard a noise. One of the men screamed as he was swarmed by the scarabs his enitre body being devoured. The bugs scattered and a skeleton was all that remained.

"What in the name of the Pharoahs just happened?"

They then heard a growl and one of the men looked to the other "was that your stomach?"

The man shook his head, they turned to see a corspe standing. The men screamed the corpse grabbed one of the men and began to inhale.

The man grew weaker he tried to brake free only to see that his arms were shrinking losing muscle. He looked to the corspe and saw it had gotten bigger muscles began forming and flesh returning. It had eyes and he saw a tongue forming.

The man screamed but his screams did not last long as the mans body hit the ground all that remained was mummified remains.

The corpse looked to the last man standing. It smiled and the man took off only to be chased.

He got closer to the exit and he saw Eustace strych and his butler. He tried to shot only to be grabbed from behind.

He screamed and Eustace and Blix turned to where the scream had come from.

Eustace shook and looked to Blix "What just Happened?"

Blix shrugged and a man walked out he was bald and wore a necklace of gold and had brown leather grieves and wore a black skirt. He stood six feet tall, Eustace looked to the mans face seeing a great big hole in the side of his face.

Eustace walked up to him "Who are you i didn't hire you." The man grabbed Eustace and lifted him high into the air.

"Please don't hurt me, I have money ill pay you a kings fortune."

"la yahtamm almal targhab fi almutalabat ma hu li."

Eustace looked to Blix "What is he saying?"

Blix shaking with fear "He doesn't want money, he wants whats his heir strych."

Eustace looked to Blix then to man "I'll help you just please don't hurt me."

The man nodded and dropped the teen who now reaked like urine. "And what is it that you want?"

The man walked over to the large statue of the queen. He slid his finger along the edge of the statue's chair and it opened to a door with a stair case. He walked down the stairs and found a statue of Anubis holding a black book. He took the book and left the chamber, he walked out and Eustace and Blix looked to him and the man smiled.

"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

In Retroville Jimmy and the gang finished their second year of highschool. Sheen was grateful for Jimmy and Libby for their aide in his studies.

Celebrating their completion of their second year and since it was a hot day. Cindy had everyone over at her house and they were using the pool.

Libby floated in the pool on a pool chair. She was wearing a pink bikini and Sheen and Carl decided on having a water war and soaking each other with super soakers.

Cindy walked wearing an emerald green bikini and short blue jean shorts. Carrying a case of purple flurp. She looked around and Libby looked to Cindy. "Girlfriend, if you are looking for your man he's under the tree."

"Jimmy isn't... well we are... but it's..."

Libby looked to Cindy and removed her sun glasses "Girl you and Jimmy have been doing this on and off again thing since elementary. You already know he likes you so why not go the extra mile be bold."

Cindy thought for a moment and Libby shook her head "Look Jimmy gets side tracked by science get his mind off science he's a teenage boy I'm sure you can think of something."

Cindy looked to see Jimmy sitting in the shade in an open button down shirt looking at his tablet. Libby was right if she hoped to get Jimmy's attention she needed to be bold.

She sat the pop down and took off her shorts revealing her full emerald bikini and walked over to Jimmy. She smiled knowing Jimmy wouldn't be able to ignore her with what she was about to do.

Jimmy looked to an article online about a break-in at the Egyptian museum. An ancient tablet had been stolen. Suddenly his tablet was taken out of his hand.

"Hey! I was reading tha-" Jimmy looked to see Cindy she sat his tablet down and sat in his lap putting her arms around his neck.

Sheen and Carl looked to the two wondering what was going on. Libby looked to the boys "Just sit back and watch." Libby smiled 'come on girl I am keeping his defense away.'

Cindy smiled "Jimmy like my swimsuit." Jimmy's eyes drifted lower and he felt his heart racing. 'Oh wow, Cindy looks leaping leptons get ahold of yourself Neutron. Stupid teenage hormones.'

She leaned in close and whispered in his ear "Well jimmy how does it look?" She leaned back so he could see it. Jimmy's heart raced and he blushed. "Holy Heisenberg."

Cindy gave him a feral grin 'No science can help you now Neutron.'

She got up and leaned down picking up Jimmy's tablet. She looked to him thinking of another way of getting the teen genius's attention.

"Help me with my sunblock and I'll give this back."

Jimmy became scarlet thinking about what Cindy was asking of him. Cindy smiled walking towards the patio. Jimmy got up and followed her.

Cindy laid down on the patio and Jimmy looked nervous 'Calm down Neutron, it's just putting on sunblock ...on Cindy.'

Cindy smiled she was enjoying making Jimmy squirm.

He put some on his hands and began to rub it into Cindy's shoulders. "Make sure you get my entire back now Jimmy," Cindy said while laying comfortably.

Jimmy went across her shoulder blades. She moaned "Jimmy your hands are cold."

He gulped and then moved his hands lower down till he got to where it tied in the back. He moved his hands away and moved to her lower back. "Jimmy I said my entire back."

Jimmy looked to her bikini "I can't cause of where it ties in the back."

Cindy didn't move 'Don't think you're getting off that easy Neutron.' She lifted her head and looked to Jimmy "Then I guess you're going to have to untie it." She said smiling innocently.

Jimmy turned crimson and Libby shook her head 'Cindy is not playing fair Jimmy may be a genius but even genius can still be tempted.'

Jimmy went to untie Cindy's bikini top while thinking 'Keep calm, think of something else hydrogen, lithium, beryllium, sodium, magnesium...wow shes so soft. Get a hold of yourself Neutron.'

He finished and quickly retied the knot. She handed him his tablet as promised. Jimmy noticed he received a video email.

It was from the museum in Egypt the people who let him study their findings on Queen Hasabataslapya's tomb.

He opened the email and played the message.

'Hello James Neutron, I regret to inform you but the tomes you read about the queens tomb have been stolen along with a ceremonial dagger. We have heard many of your great exploits and humbly ask you to come to Egypt and help us recover the stolen tomes and dagger.'

Jimmy got up and Cindy saw the look on his face. Jimmy looked to his friends "Guys the Museum in Egypt was broken into and the books on Libby's ancestor queen Hasabataslapya and a dagger were stolen who wants to come with me."

Sheen's hand shot up 'I'm in!"

Carl looked nervous "I am allergic." Jimmy frowned "Nice try Carl but the meds I gave you fixed it."

Cindy looked to Jimmy "What about us Neutron."

Libby sat up "Yeah she's right those books are on my ancestor."

Jimmy was about to argue when Cindy stopped him. "We agreed that Libby and I would be included on all adventures."

Jimmy knew he wasn't going to win this argument. He sighed "Fine. You two can come with us."

Sheen dropped the soaker and jumping with excitement he pointed to Jimmy's backyard "To the lab."

"Ahhh Sheen slow your roll," Libby said noticing Sheen wasn't paying attention.

Sheen looked to them and shrugged "Whats the problem?"

Cindy looked to Sheen "Ahh Libby and I need to change Ultrageek were not going to Egypt wearing only swimsuits."

Sheen looked to Cindy and frowned "Fine you two go change then TO THE LAB!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Jimmy and the gang raced over to the old clubhouse, Jimmy plucked out one of his hairs and held it up to the scanner.

The door opened and they followed him in and they slid down a tube. They landed down on the floor of the lab with a hard thud.

Jimmy sat up and helped Cindy to her feet and Cindy straightened up her spine "Geez Neutron would it kill you to put a mattress or something down to prevent spinal like to visit without worrying about it."

Jimmy looked to Cindy surprised "You would want to come down here?"

Cindy smiled "Well maybe if I was invited in."

Carl got up "Ow, my scapula."

Libby stood up "Ow hey where's Sheen?" They heard a painful moan and Libby looked down and saw she was actually sitting on her boyfriend's torso. She immediately got up and helped Sheen to his feet.

"Sheen I'm so sorry," Libby said hugging her boyfriend. He smiled "It's all good my angel of music."

Libby blushed at that nickname "Ok that one may stay."

They were in the lab and Jimmy started packing his hypercube. Cindy looked around seeing the labs been changed.

There was more space then she remembered. Goddard greeted them and Jimmy greeted Goddard "Hey boy."

"Bark, Bark" Goddard responded.

Cindy looked around seeing there were many inventions some even in containment cases. She saw the old N men costumes, Yolkian spears and even the star Jimmy got for Christmas.

She then looked to the work bench and saw the picture from their last trip to the island they were stranded on as kids. They were sitting on the beach.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Hey Jimmy where are all your pictures of Betty Quinlan?"

"Got rid of them, " Jimmy said grabbing inventions and deciding what was needed.

Cindy looked surprised.

Sheen and Carl looked to see what they would be riding in. Sheen couldn't see the Astrocar or hovercraft or even a single rocket. "Hey, Jimmy where's all your rockets?"

Jimmy turned to Sheen "After much consideration, I got all my rockets under lock and key."

"What? Come on, wait does that mean were taking the hovercar?"

Jimmy grabbed canteens from a shelf "Nope needs repairs remember you put it in the tree after you crashed it trying to take out a harmless squirrel, iSheen."

"Hey that squirrel wasn't harmless, he stole my Ultralord and used it as a nutcracker. Probably that same one from when were kids."

Libby shook her head "Sheen how many times do I have to tell you fool, you can't pick on squirrels"

Sheen looked to Libby "But I'm your fool." Libby smiled and kissed Sheen.

Once Jimmy finished packing they climbed into the Astro car and flew to Egypt.

Libby looked out the window "Wow I can't believe were in Egypt, Did I mention I was related to Cleopatra."

"YES!" Everyone shouted.

Jimmy put the car on autopilot and turned the chair to face his friends "We will soon be in Cairo and were going to be meeting a Professor Bey a college Professor whose also a curator he was the one who informed me of the Queens tomb."

Jimmy set down the Astro car down by the museum.

Once they landed they left the Astro car and Jimmy locked it up.

They entered the museum they walked around seeing all the broken display cases and knocked over exhibits.

"Wow wonder what happened here? This is worse than my bedroom." Sheen said looking to the wreckage.

Jimmy called out "Professor Bey, hello are you here? I got your email."

A man walked out he had a white beard a brown suit wearing a fez came out of an office.

He smiled warmly at Jimmy and his friends "Welcome everyone, I am so happy to see you have come, James."

Jimmy looked around seeing the wreckage "What happened here?"

"I am afraid I don't know I was hoping you could help shed some light on what happened."

The Professor brought them to the security room. The professor walked over to the computer and brought up the footage from the robbery on screen.

Jimmy and the gang watched as three people walked in one looked to be a teen followed by an old man and the third led them.

"Hold on freeze it here," Jimmy said pointing to the three. Jimmy got in the chair and quickly began working on the keyboard.

The picture lit up and the robbers came into view.

"Eustace strych!" Cindy shouted surprised.

"Why would he be in Egypt?" Jimmy pondered.

Carl looked extremely nervous. He whimpered and Jimmy looked to Carl.

"Carl, what's wrong?"

Carl broke down "I told Eustace about the tomb he bought me a Llama and even had it shipped to Elke's farm. I know it was wrong but ahh I'M SORRY!"

Jimmy placed his hand on Carls' shoulder "Carl it's alright calm down."

Jimmy went back to the computer moved the footage around "There's Blix."

Sheen then looked to the man and pointed "Who's the bald guy?"

Nobody could answer.

Jimmy continued the footage and watched the mysterious man break open the glass cases with just his fist. He stole the dagger and books.

They watched the Security team try and stop the three. only to see the members being tossed away by the bald man.

"Who could do that?" Libby said astonished.

"No ordinary human must be a cyborg of some kind," Jimmy said concerned.

Jimmy looked to the Professor "Why would they steal those books and an old dagger?"

The Professor scratched his chin "those books only held Hasabataslapya's history and where the buried her tutor that once betrayed her."

Libby looked to the Professor "Hold up my ancestor was betrayed by her tutor?"

The Professor looked to her then checked his glasses and looked to Libby "My word you do look like Queen Hasabataslapya. The resemblance between you two is uncanny."

Libby giggled "Thanks so back to the betrayal."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Professor Bey led Jimmy and the gang to his office. He opened his private journals from a bookcase that was locked.

The Professor walked over to his desk and put on his reading glasses.

"What we discovered since your discovery of the tomb. We had a group along with myself studied the pictures left from the ruins your Robot dog sent us. We have discovered how Queen Hasabataslapya died at such a young age."

Jimmy and the gang were surprised and the Professor opened the book.

"Before the Queen was crowned, her father ruled Egypt alongside him was his advisor and hi priest Hotep. Hotep was wise but Hotep sought the throne of Egypt.

Now the Pharaoh ruled with grace until he died being discovered by his Advisor and Priest. The Pharoah died of what looked to be poison leaving his only heir and daughter to rule.

Her tutor Nefertiti and the Priest were secretly lovers. That conspired against the young queen. One night Nefertiti was tutoring the young Queen as she waited for Hotep.

During the lesson, Hasabataslapya let down her guard and Nefertiti distracted her while Hotep snuck into her chamber. With Scimitar in Hand, he stabbed the young Queen in the back.

Once their vile deed was complete the lovers embraced only to hear a scream. They turned to see Hasabataslapya's handmaiden who alerted the guards.

The two tried to run but worried about her lover's safety Nefertiti diverted the guards away from Hotep only to be killed."

Jimmy and his friends were amazed.

"Wow, that's even better than the story I told," Sheen said surprised.

The Professor smiled "Oh but our story continues."

The Professor opened the second book.

"Once Hotep learned this he broke into her tomb and collected her corpse and made his way to the city of Anubis with her corpse and the book of the dead stolen from Pharoahs library.

He took his lover's body to an alter that laid before a statue of Anubis and Hotep ordered one of the loyal disciples bring the handmaiden that alerted the guards.

His disciple returned with the handmaiden tied up. Now with the book, Hotep called back Nefertiti's soul from the underworld and Anubis's grasp and with the golden dagger in hand and the sacrifice of the handmaiden he would bring her back to life.

Now one of the archeologists we sent was fortunate. They discovered a journal belonging to the captain of the guard we discovered Hotep failed.

The disciples were followed by the guards. Once Hotep was about to sacrifice the hand maiden the guards stepped in and stopped Hotep.

Once captured it was declared that Hotep and his disciples would be punished for their crimes. Hotep's disciples were killed and mummified before Hotep's eyes. Hotep received the worst punishment the ritual Hom-Dai."

"Hom die? the ritual of killing house?" Sheen said confused. The Professor frowned and Jimmy stepped up looking pale. Cindy looked to Jimmy "What is it, Jimmy?"

"Hom-dai was only reserved for the wicked. Their tongue would be cut from their head and they would be wrapped up like a mummy placed in a sarcophagus and ..."

"And what, what would happen next?"

Jimmy turned to Sheen "They would be devoured alive by beetles and cursed to be a flesh eating mummy with the power to move even the sands of Egypt."

"Wow, creepy," Sheen said looking a little spooked.

"It's complete none sense magic and curses do not exist."

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Really but didn't you, yourself raise mummies with that electro light?"

Jimmy shook his head "Those mummies were dead servants. Plus I used science fact, not fiction and Mummies made by way of Hom Dai had been locked away."

The Professor laughed "Excellent James if this was the classroom you would have received an A-plus.

Luckily for us, Hom-Dai mummies are the things of legend."

Jimmy looked to the professor "Professor, What happened to Nefertiti's body?"

The Professor looked to Jimmy "Well we were able to find her body and placed it in one of storage lockers. We were going to bring Nefertiti in as an exhibit but we won't be able to open any new exhibits until we can clean up and recover the stolen artifacts."

Jimmy thought of a plan "Can we get the storage lockers number. Cause if they went after the dagger and books they may go after her body as well."

The Professor nodded and jotted down the address.

Jimmy looked to his friends "Well guys we gotta Mummy to secure." The Professor saw them off and Jimmy and the gang walked the streets.

Blix was shopping for food when he saw Jimmy and the gang.

Blix stepped out of sight and he watched them.

"Where are they going?" Blix followed them and heard Sheen shout.

"Man this is awesome we get to guard a mummy against robber this is awesome."

Jimmy looked to Sheen "Sheen we can't let people know the location of Nefertiti's body."

Blix watched as they were heading to a storage locker compound. Curious Blix decided to warn his young master and their new acquaintance.

He raced back to their hide out a run down building in the slums. Blix ran quickly and saw Eustace looking out the window while the bald man stood over an old book."

Eustace looked to Blix "Blix what are you doing back so soon and where's the food?"

"Heir Strych I saw Heir Neutron and friends in the market."

The Bald man tossed a book aside in frustration. "This is useless they hid Nefertiti's body."

Blix looked astonished and Eustace looked to Blix "Our Comrade here learned English feeding off one of the Security guards last night as well as gotten that hole in his face fixed. Blix meet Hotep, now what's this about Neutron?"

"He's here and I saw him and the two boys who enjoyed my cooking and those girls with him heading to the storage locker compound. They said something about guarding a Mummy matching the name Hotep mentioned."

Hotep smiled hearing where his lost lover's body was. "Let us go now."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jimmy and the gang arrived and opened the locker holding the mummy. Jimmy opened his hypercube and pulled out a couple laser saber and handed one to everyone.

He then pulled out a disk and handed on to Cindy, Libby, and Sheen.

"What are these Jimmy?" Sheen said staring at the disk.

"Netronic short circuit disks just one can fry the circuits of any computer. We're going to throw it on Eustace's friend. The cyborg will fry and with it out of the way. There's more of us then Eustace and Blix."

"What if it isn't a cyborg but a mummy Jim?" Carl said worriedly.

"Carl that Hom-Dai mummy is just a myth science can prove it. No mummy can regenerate lost muscle tissue and organs."

They waited and the door opened revealing Eustace and Blix.

Jimmy stepped out the saber in hand "Hello Eustace, sorry but you're not walking away with the mummy."

Eustace looked at Jimmy and he had a feral grin "Oh your wrong about that Neutron, It's not I who wants the mummy it's my new comrade."

Suddenly the bald man appeared.

"Meet my new comrade Hotep," Eustace said stepping aside. Jimmy didn't look impressed he pulled out a disk from his pocket pressing the center button and tossed it at Hotep.

Hotep caught it looking at the disk confused it began to spark but it didn't phase him any.

"How? that's not possible Cyborgs are not immune to short circuiting," Jimmy said astonished. Hotep grabbed him.

"Whatever this cyborg thing is I do not know now move aside." Hotep lifted Jimmy off the ground and threw him across the locker.

Jimmy landed with a heavy thud, Cindy jumped up "Jimmy!" Cindy ran to his side. Hotep looked to the blonde and saw familiarity to the treacherous handmaiden.

"Handmaiden?" Hotep said astounded.

Libby looked up "Cindy wait!"

Hotep looked to Libby astonished "How is this possible?"

Libby looked to Hotep and he glared "Queen Hasabataslapya!" Hotep roared his jaw stretching beyond the human limit and fierce winds kicked up. Blowing deep into the locker.

Jimmy and the gang were pinned against the walls by the wind unable to move they thought they were doomed.

Suddenly they heard a trash can was knocked over. Hotep turned to see a cat and the winds died down.

Hotep looked to the cat, the small feline hissed and Hotep screamed and began to spin taking the form of a tornado and ran. Eustace and Blix grabbed the sarcophagus and ran after the tornado.

"What happened?" Sheen said picking himself off the floor.

Cindy looked to Jimmy and helped him up.

Jimmy looked to Sheen "The Egyptians believed cats were the guardians of the underworld. That shouldn't have scared him unless."

"He's really the Hom-Dai Mummy?" Carl said coming out of hiding. Jimmy looked to Nefertiti to see the mummy had been taken.

Jimmy and the gang headed to the hotel closest to the museum.

Once they all gotten rooms that were connected Jimmy contacted the professor.

Jimmy looked to the gang and limped over "Professor is on his way."

Cindy looked to Jimmy "Sit down let me look at you." Jimmy shook his head "I am fine."

Cindy now with her hands on her hips looked to Jimmy "Sit down Neutron." Seeing she was serious he sat down.

Sheen laughed and Libby holding a bag of ice placed it on his head.

Libby looked to everyone "So who wants to talk about what happened."

Sheen looked to Libby then everyone "Yeah that was freaky how do we beat that."

Jimmy tried to stand but Cindy sat him down "Don't move you twisted your leg you need to rest it. Take your shirt off I wanna see your back."

Jimmy took off his shirt and Cindy saw it was red from where he hit it. She went to her bag and pulled out a hypercube of her own.

Sheen looked to Cindy "How come you have one?"

"Jimmy gave it to me for my 15th birthday."

She pulled out a small bottle. She opened the bottle and she applied a gel to her hands and rubbed them down Jimmy's back.

Jimmy winced but soon his pain was soon becoming less. "Thanks, Cindy."

Carl looked around "What about how Hotep freaked when he saw Libby and Cindy?"

Sheen jumped up while holding the ice pack on his head. "Hey yeah he even called Libby, Queen Hasabataslapya. Looked like he saw a ghost."

"I think I can help you there."

Jimmy and the gang looked to the door to see Professor Bey.

"Welcome Professor," furthurJimmy said putting back on his shirt. The professor walked in carrying a suitcase.

He opened the suitcase pulling out another book.

"After you left I further into what happened. Before Hotep was cursed he swore revenge on the hand maiden and that death was only the beginning."

"So he has a hate on the handmaiden," Sheen said walking over to the professor.

Carl looked worried "Didn't he call Cindy a handmaiden?"

Cindy became nervous and the Professor looked at his books "That may cause alarm cause if the mummy was resurrected. If the curse is real by the next full moon he will be invincible and no earthly weapon will stop him. He will attempt to revive his lost love by sacrificing the life of the one who had them killed and now that he's seen Libby if successful he and Nefertiti will come after Queen Hasabataslapya."

Jimmy sat up "were leaving, you saw what happened at the locker."

Cindy looked to Jimmy "What are you talking about leaving we have to stop this guy."

Jimmy looked to Cindy "Maybe you weren't listening but soon Hotep will be invincible and no earthly weapon will stop him."

"Jimmy you heard the Professor If Hotep finds us and kidnaps me he's going to bring his girlfriend back and go after Libby."

Jimmy looked to Cindy and picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Neutron what are you doing!"

He tossed her into her bedroom and locked the door. "Neutron!" Cindy looked to Sheen, Carl, and Libby "She stays in that room until take off."

Meanwhile outside Hotep appeared he looked to the Astro car. He called down fire from the sky and destroyed the car and walked into the hotel.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Jimmy, walked out to prep for lift off only to find the ship Astro car destroyed.

"Puking pluto." He walked inside and saw people unconscious. His eyes widened "Oh no."

He ran back to his room as quick as his he could move. He got to the door and opened it to see his friends unharmed he ran to Cindy's room in hopes that he was wrong.

Cindy laid in bed relaxing her eyes closed. Sand slipped in under the door and Gathered forming into Hotep.

He walked over to Cindy's sleeping form he moved his hand over her and placed his hand over her mouth.

Her eyes shot open and she saw Hotep she tried to struggle but it was no use.

Her bedroom door burst open and she saw Jimmy "Hey ugly get your dirty hands off her."

Hotep looked towards Jimmy and roared. Jimmy thought quickly, He raised his hand and pressed a button on his watch and five cats appeared. Hotep turned and they all began hissing. Hotep roared and fled the room.

Cindy ran to Jimmy and hugged him, he wrapped her in his embrace. "Let's get out of here."

Jimmy opened the door and saw Sheen and Carl looking out the window along with the professor. Libby ran to Cindy "Girl you ok?"

Cindy nodded and Jimmy walked over to the window. He looked out to the window and saw Hotep in the street. He gazed up to the window and opened his mouth.

Suddenly a huge swarm of locusts erupted from his mouth and Jimmy and Sheen closed the windows.

They heard the bugs battering the closed windows.

Jimmy looked to the gang "We have got to get out of here." They headed down to the lobby deciding quickly Jimmy looked to go out the back. Once they got to the back door they opened it and saw people gathering chanting the name "Hotep."

Professor Bey startled by the people "By the Pyramids, he's brainwashed them."

The sea of people parted "Give me the handmaiden and you will be spared."

Jimmy pulled Cindy behind him "No dice."

Eustace walked in smiling "Honestly Neutron you can't possibly win."

Jimmy raised up his watch to use holograms of cats to frighten off Hotep again only his battery was depleted. He lowered his arm but kept himself between Hotep and Cindy.

Cindy afraid for her friends looked to Hotep. "If I go with you, my friends won't be harmed."

Jimmy turned to Cindy "Cindy you cant possibly be serious." She pushed Jimmy to the side "I am buying you guys time, he has to go to that alter to revive Nefertiti right?"

Jimmy nodded and Cindy smiled "Just make sure you rescue me cause Nerdtron if I become a mummy your the first one I go after."

Cindy looked to Hotep "Well? if I give myself up are they free to go." Hotep nodded.

Cindy walked towards Hotep and grabbed her arm. Jimmy looked to Hotep with disgust "Hey you Hotep, I'm not done with you."

Hotep smiled and he and Cindy walked only for a short distance.

Hotep to smile "Kill them." Cindy's eyes went wide seeing the mind controlled citizens attack her friends she tried to break Hoteps grip but failed.

She watched helplessly only to be soon carried away. Jimmy watched them leave while silently vowing to get Cindy back.

Sheen, Libby, Carl became nervous. Professor Bey looked to see a man hole cover he opened it. He told the kids to go down.

Jimmy looked to the professor who was now striving off the citizens.

"Go, James, go to the Museum, my books should have the location of where they are going. Look in my office where they are going the location will be there. Get the dagger back it was used in ceremonies legends say it was given to the people by Horus the sun god. It will be the only thing that can kill Hotep."

"But Professor what about you." Professor Bey looked to Jimmy and pulled up his sleeve revealing a tattoo.

"I am one of the last living descendants of the Maji. I'd rather go down fight a Maji then an old man."

Jimmy watched the professor grab a broom that was left out and began fighting off the Citizens.

Jimmy didn't want to leave him but had no choice. He went down the manhole and joined his friends and they ran.

Libby looked to Jimmy "Jimmy we have to get her back."

Jimmy looking angry looked to Libby "Were going to get her back."

The looked for an exit and Jimmy climbed up the ladder he lifted the manhole cover slightly to see if it was clear.

Once he was sure it was clear they left the sewer and ran quickly to the museum staying out of sight.

They made it to the Museum and Jimmy drastically searched the office. Libby saw how frustrated Jimmy was getting and walked over to him.

"Yo Jimmy, what did the professor say?"

Jimmy looked to her "He said the location would be here."

"Did he tell you to go searching like a mad man?"

Jimmy slammed his fist on the old desk "It's my fault, Libby, I shouldn't have just let her go."

Libby placed her hand on his back "Jimmy you know Cindy once she's fixed on something there's no stopping her."

Jimmy nodded then he looked to the desk seeing a map under a pile of papers and text books. He pulled out the map seeing a location marked the City of Anubis.

Jimmy pointed on the map "That's where they are going."

Libby looked to Jimmy "Great now how are we going to get there?"

Jimmy thought for a moment then saw a brochure for plane rides. "Looks like Professor Bey was planning on making a trip," Jimmy said smiling.

"Let's get a move on then," Libby said rushing out the door to tell Sheen and Carl.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Hotep arrived with Cindy at a train station. Cindy looked around to see Eustace and Blix waiting by the train. Hotep pushed Cindy onto the train, Eustace pulled out a rope and tied Cindy to a post.

She looked to Eustace "You know greedy conniving creeps like you always get the worst in the end always."

Eustace ignored her "You know Cynthia it's better to be the right hand of a devil than a casualty."

Eustace looked to Hotep. "So when we reach the City of Anubis and you resurrect your girlfriend. Will there be treasure?"

Hotep looked to Eustace "Yes when we reach the City your payment will be there more than a king's weight in gold."

Cindy looked to Hotep "You talk real big for someone whose ancient ass is about to get kicked."

Hotep laughed and he kneeled down before Cindy "And who would best me there is surely no mere normal man."

Cindy smiled "A normal man? A normal man can do the impossible when pushed to the limit, Jimmy is not a normal man he's bested being's from beyond the stars. Overcome obstacles no normal man can, which will not compare to what he will do to you."

Hotep merely smiled "Unless he comes back from the dead we won't find out."

Meanwhile, Jimmy and the gang ran to the airport. The looked around and saw a lone red biplane. Jimmy walked over seeing a man sitting next to the plane.

"Excuse me, sir?" Jimmy said getting the man's attention.

The man looked to Jimmy "ello, how may I assist you?"

"My friends and I need a ride to a place in the dessert."

The man looked to Jimmy and nodded. The man climbed into the plane and Sheen looked to only see one back seat.

"So only room for one, how are the rest of us going?"

Back out in the dessert, the train stopped. Hotep got off the train followed by Blix and Eustace with Cindy following.

Eustace looked to Hotep "Why are we getting off the train?"

"We can't reach the city of Anubis by train. We must head east." They began walking.

Jimmy and the gang were up in the air Jimmy was in the back while Carl, Sheen, and Libby hung off the wings held by harnesses.

Jimmy looked Sheen and Carl "You guys ok?"

"Woohoo! Hey, ask the pilot to do a barrel roll." Carl looked to Sheen then to Jimmy "No, no, no barrel rolls."

Jimmy then looked to Libby seeing she was actually having fun.

The pilot laughed "I haven't had this much air time since serving the queens airforce."

Jimmy pulled out the map left by the Professor and checked their direction. "We're going in the right direction."

Sheen looked down to see a train in the middle of nowhere. "Hey look down there."

Jimmy looked down to see the train.

Hotep heard an unfamiliar sound and looked up to the sky seeing something flying.

Eustace looked up to the sky seeing people on the plane. "Neutron! How in blazes."

Cindy looked to the sky and she saw the plane circling. Hotep took two steps forward raising his hands up into the air.

The sand began to twist and turn into a huge tsunami of sand.

Jimmy looked back and saw the wave coming after them. The pilot tried to move but the sand followed.

Cindy looked to Hotep "Stop you will kill them."

Eustace looked to her smugly "Well Cynthia that is the idea." Cindy kicked him in the shin. While Eustace was busy with his now sore leg Cindy thought quickly she ran to Hotep and kissed him to take his mind off of the plane.

The plane was engulphed by the sand and it went down. Hotep grabbed Cindy and they left in a tornado. Eustace and Blix ran carrying the sarcophagus.

Jimmy came to after moment and he looked at his friend's seeing hem scattered. Sheen popped his head out of the sand.

"Wow, can we do that again?" Sheen said jumping to his feet.

Libby got up and dusted herself off "Absolutely not Sheen."

Carl got up "Ow my scapula."

Jimmy looked to the pilot seeing he was knocked out. The plane started to sink lower into the sand. Jimmy became alarmed "It's quicksand!"

Sheen and Libby took a step closer and Jimmy raised his hand to stop them. "Don't you will only get caught."

Jimmy tried to reach for the pilot but the plane began to sink faster. Jimmy jumped from the plane only to see the pilot finally being swallowed up.

Jimmy walked towards the direction the tornado was going followed by his friends.

Libby looked to Jimmy "Whats the plan Jimmy?"

Jimmy kept his eyes forward "Rescue Cindy and then ram that ceremonial dagger into Hotep."

Libby looked to Jimmy amazed "Wow Jimmy I never saw you get this bent out of shape over Cindy."

Jimmy looked to Libby "She's just a friend who distracts me sometimes."

Libby gave Jimmy the universal look of 'yeah right'.

"Jimmy, you and Cindy have had this off and on thing, you two got going on since middle school, for long enough don't you think?"

"Sorry, Libby I don't know what you're talking about."

Libby ran ahead and stopped him "Seriously why can't you both tell each other how ya feel ?for a genius your blind today when Cindy was trying to get your attention with her in your lap that was her trying to get you to pay attention to her."

Jimmy looked to Libby astounded.

Libby looked into Jimmy's eyes seeing what she was saying finally sunk in.

"I know my best friend she wouldn't pull off something like that for just anyone."

Jimmy looked to Libby "Your right lets go." Jimmy ran quickly and his friends began running as well.

Jimmy looked to the direction of the tornado thinking 'Hang on Cindy.'


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Jimmy looked off into the distance and saw ruins of a city. Then he saw the statue of Anubis outside the entrance.

"Come on guys it's not much farther."

Hotep followed by Eustace and Blix carrying the unconscious Cindy Vortex.

Eustace looked to Hotep "What about Neutron, I swear he has more lives than a cat."

As they entered a room Hotep walked over grabbing a vase and reached in. He pulled his hand out and held a large sum of powder. He began to mumbling something his whispers began filling the room.

He then blew the powder and Mummies rose up from the ground.

He pointed to the entrance "Haris Almudkhal."

The Mummies began walking towards the entrance. Hotep turned to Eustace "He won't be a problem now, come now."

He then began walking to another room and Eustace and Blix.

Jimmy and his friends walked into the city heading towards the alter. They entered a room filled with gold.

"Man look all this gold! I wonder how many Ultralord I could buy?"

Libby looked to Sheen "Sheen you could probably buy every Ultralord in the world with this much gold."

"Keep your guard up guys, Hotep probably set a trap."

Jimmy walked into one of the Mummies. He looked to the Mummy and it roared at him. Jimmy jumped back and three more Mummies appeared.

The Mummies advanced and Sheen looked to Libby "Hey Babe you think they would obey you like the other Mummies did?"

Libby stepped forward "Hey dead guys your queen says cool it."

The Mummies continued moving Libby stepped back "Well that didn't work any other bright ideas?"

Jimmy looked to the Mummies "They must be only loyal to Hotep."

Carl began to shake with fear and Jimmy saw a sword sticking out of a pile of gold. He grabbed the sword and charged one of the Mummies and swung his sword separating the Mummies head from its body.

He looked to Sheen and Libby "Grab a weapon they can be killed." Sheen grabbed a spear as did Libby. Jimmy turned to see the headless zombie still moving he slashed the rib cage and the Mummy turned to dust.

Sheen swung the spear like a baton and Libby cracked one Mummy over the head and it fell apart.

She looked to Sheen "Sheen, Quick think baseball."

Sheen looked to Libby confused and then took the staff like a bat and knocked the Mummies head clean off and he kicked the Mummy away.

Libby looked to Sheen and Jimmy "Wheres Carl?"

They turned to see Carl running away from a Mummy.

"Jimmmyyy HELP!" Carl screamed.

Jimmy ran towards Carl who jumped out of the way and Jimmy slid and slashed the Mummy separating its torso in two.

"Alright, lets go get Cindy," Jimmy said running for the door holding the sword.

Inside the city, Hotep was preparing to resurrect Nefertiti. The room began to light up as the torches ignited. Hotep pulled out the book and placed it next to the altar.

Blix shackled Cindy's unconscious form to the table. Hotep using his power he lifted Nefertiti on to the altar next to Cindy.

They made it to a hallway they walked along the hallway till they reached the door.

Jimmy looked down seeing Blix placing Jars along the Alter. Jimmy looked to his friends and whispered "I'm going after Cindy but we need a distraction."

Sheen looked to Jimmy "Say no more Jimmy."

Hotep began to mumble and a shroud appeared out of the ground. It floated above the body of Nefertiti and it enveloped it.

Soon the mummies fingers began to move slightly the body rose up and let out a scream. Nefertiti looked to Hotep and raised her hand up. He took her hand in his "qari Baan habbi qari Baan."

Before anyone could say anything Sheen already made his presence known.

"HEY! you Hotep, you sorry excuse for a Mummy you can make a wall of sand but scream at the sight of a cat. Did you lose your manhood when you got turned into a mummy."

Hotep shook with rage he walked to the stairs while Sheen distracted Hotep Jimmy snuck his way down out of sight.

Eustace felt someone tapping on his shoulder he turned to see Jimmy. Before he could say anything Jimmy raised his fist and punched Eustace between the eyes knocking him out.

Cindy opened her eyes and saw the Nefertiti sitting next to her and she let out a blood-curdling scream. Hotep turned to see his offering and his enemy running to her with the sword in hand.

Jimmy ran over to her and with his sword raised high he swung and brought the blade down on the chain. Once the blade collided on the chain the chain broke.

Jimmy pulled Cindy up knocking Nefertiti away. He looked to Cindy "Wheres the dagger?"

Cindy thought for a minute "It's on the back of his belt. Jimmy turned to see Hotep grabbing the dagger from the back of his belt.

Jimmy looked to Cindy "Go help the others in going after the dagger."

Cindy nodded and Jimmy looked to Hotep his eyes fixed on the dagger.

Hotep stood confidently with the dagger and raised it in his hand "ya khadimat saqatat airtifae min alnnawm alkhass bik wakhidmatay marrat 'ukhraa watakhlis li min 'aedayiy."

Suddenly the ground started to shake and more Mummies burst out of the ground and walls. Hotep raised the dagger and the Mummies looked to him. Hotep pointed the dagger at Jimmy and the Mummies looked to him and began advancing on him.

Cindy looked to Jimmy "So what's the plan to get us out of this mess?"

Jimmy looked around raising the sword in defense "Get you out of here and stick that dagger in Hotep." Nefertiti stood up and roared, Jimmy turned towards her.

"And not get killed by that."

Cindy nodded "Great idea where's Libby and Carl?"

One of the Mummies fell over and Cindy turned to see Libby holding two Spears. She passed Cindy a spear "Thought you could use this."

Cindy nodded and the Girls and Jimmy went back to back as the Mummies advanced.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Jimmy charged towards the Mummies. One ran towards him and Jimmy swung his sword

The sword cleaved the mummies head and Jimmy began fighting.

He blocked one Mummy using a spear. Another grabbed his arm from behind only to have Jimmy elbow him in the face.

Jimmy kicked one away and punched another. Cindy ran from Nefertiti. While Libby and Sheen were fighting off Mummies together.

Carl hid in the corner "Ahhh Jimmy we need a plan."

Jimmy jumped over the altar slashing a mummy in half. "I know Carl but we need that dagger."

Jimmy was then hit in the back with a pot by a mummy. Cindy turned "Jimmy!" She screamed.

He felt to the ground he flipped on his back only to get dog piled. He kicked off the mummies and threw another off. One mummy picked up a stone slab ready to drop it on him.

Jimmy reached for his sword one of the Mummies jumped on him and began strangling him. He reached desperately for the hilt that was almost in his reach.

Carl ran by screaming while being chased by two Mummies and he kicked the sword closer. The hilt now just within Jimmy's reach.

Jimmy grabbed the hilt and stabbed the Mummy choking him. The Mummy got off him and he grabbed the sword and ripped it out of the Mummy. He turned and slashed one Mummy in the neck.

He looked up to see the Mummy walking with the slab heading towards him.

He sliced another Mummy about to pounce on him and threw the sword at the Mummy knocking off a leg. The Mummy fell and the stone crushing it.

Hotep watched in triumph. Not noticing Sheen creeping up behind him. Hotep not noticing due to the commotion.

Sheen tackled Hotep to the ground Hotep lost his grip on the dagger and it hit the ground. Sheen saw Hotep reaching for the dagger and Sheen kicked it out of reach.

The dagger fell to the ground and stuck into the floor.

Sheen and Libby raced down the stairs to get the dagger only to be cut off by the Mummies.

Sheen went to go help Carl and he grabbed a fallen spear from the ground. He stabbed on in the back and threw him away. The second one Sheen cracked the spear over the second Mummies head.

Carl looked to Sheen "Thanks, Sheen."

Sheen nodded and handed Carl the spear and grabbed a sword from the ground. Sheen looked to Carl "Don't thank me were still outnumbered."

Nefertiti saw Cindy then turned to see the dagger in the ground.

She grabbed the dagger and pulled it from the ground. She looked to Cindy and began to walk towards her.

Cindy and Libby were back to back with Mummies advancing on them. Jimmy looked to the girls and ran to them slicing down Mummies.

Eustace awoke surrounded by Mummies and looked to Blix "Let's get out of here Blix."

"Right behind you heir Strych."

The two ran for the exit, Jimmy looked to the two running "Figures." He said not amused. He looked around and became worried as he had just lost track of Cindy.

Cindy was knocking away Mummies she saw Nefertiti. She had the dagger in hand and was walking towards her.

Jimmy looked to the book on the Altar.

Jimmy quickly skimmed through the book till he came to a passage that looked interesting he took off his watch. He placed it on the book "Vox scan this passage and translate to english."

"Yes, Jimmy" the watch began scanning the book.

Hotep intrigued by what Jimmy was doing confused why he was illuminating the book.

While the watch scanned Jimmy kept the Mummies back.

He kept cutting down the Mummies that advanced on him. He cut down another and out of the corner of his eye he noticed one behind him and he elbowed the Mummy and knocked its head off. Jimmy grabbed a torch and lit a Mummy.

Eustace and Blix ran out of the room while the others fought. They reached a chamber filled with gold.

Eustace looked around and saw a chest he began filling the chest with gold. One it was filled they headed for the exit.

They reached the outside and Eustace saw a man with Camels and told Blix to buy him the Camels.

Back inside Vox had just finished the scans and Jimmy grabbed the watch. He looked to the screen. "waqf lakum alhumqaa."

The Mummies spears reached just a hair from Jimmy's neck. They pulled back and stood still as if waiting for orders. Jimmy heard Cindy and turned to see Nefertiti was backing Cindy into a corner.

He pointed to Nefertiti and the Mummies advanced only this time they were going after Nefertiti. Hotep looked astonished "waqf lakum alhumqaa"

They didn't listen Hoteps words went unheard. They pressed on Nefertiti turned and saw the Mummies walking towards her with spears pointed.

Nefertiti then felt a spear hit her in the stomach she dropped the dagger and the Mummies began attacking her.

Hotep heard Nefertiti's screams and turned to only watch as she was being killed for the second time.

While the Mummies were attacking Nefertiti the dagger she held fell and it was kicked over to Cindy.

Cindy grabbed the dagger and looked for Jimmy. Hotep shook with rage and he roared and the room began to shake.

Eustace and Blix returned to the chamber filled with gold and began gathering more. They heard the roar and the room began to shake.

"Looks like Neutron has angered our acquaintance Hotep."

The mummies then began to shake and they turned to dust.

"Well he's mad," Sheen said now shaking.

Libby looked to Jimmy "I hope you have a plan, Jimmy."

Jimmy flipped through the book finding a second passage only this one was in hieroglyphs. He began scanning again and Hotep marched over to Cindy.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Cindy duct out of Hoteps reaches and ran only making Hotep angrier. Hotep chased Cindy, she could see him getting closer.

She looked to see Libby and tossed the dagger. "Keep away from Hotep."

Libby grabbed the dagger "I caught it."

Hotep looked to Libby and she paled "Oh no."

Hotep ran towards her only to have Libby fake him out and run up the stairs. Hotep followed and Sheen ran to the edge of the stairs "I'm open, I'm open."

Libby dropped the dagger and it spun fallowing to the ground. Sheen picked up the dagger "Hey undead dude I got your fancy knife."

Hotep leaped from the stairs.

"Uh-oh." Sheen then dashed away from the stairs.

Hotep grabbed Sheen by the back of his shirt. Jimmy heard Sheen scream and Sheen tossed the dagger to Carl.

Carl grabbed the dagger and ran Hotep furious at Sheen went to strangle him but Jimmy had run in and swung his sword.

Sheen as well as Hotep's newly severed arm. Hotep grabbed Jimmy and tossed him across the room and he dropped the sword. Jimmy hit the wall hard and fell to the ground.

Hotep looked to Jimmy's watch and picked it up. He looked to the watch intrigued. He looked to Jimmy "No more help for you."

Hotep then crushed Jimmy's watch in his hand. He looked around the room and saw Carl shaking in the corner of the room like a frightened mouse.

Hotep grabbed his severed arm and reattached it then walked towards Carl. Jimmy struggled to stand up he had to help Carl.

Libby ran and grabbed the book she looked through the book. She looked to Hotep "kadish mal , kadish mal paraduce paraduce."

Suddenly Queen Hasabataslapya's spirit along with Anubis appeared before Hotep. Anubis lifted Hotep in the air and Hasabataslapya reached into Hoteps body. She began pulling something out.

Hotep struggled but not escape Anubis's grip. Suddenly Hasabataslapya pulled out what looked to be an arm. Then the rest of an ethereal body.

Hotep frightened watched as Anubis dropped him and carried off the spirit of Hasabataslapya and the spirit that was ripped out of him. They disappeared in a blue light.

Jimmy looked to Libby "Where did you learn Ancient Egyptian?"

Libby let out a sigh of relief "Mama showed me her college books."

Hotep looked to Libby with rage and then turned to Carl and charged for the dagger. Carl ran and tossed the dagger to Sheen.

Then Sheen waved the dagger at Hotep "Want this?" Hotep charged and Sheen tossed it to Libby who then tossed it to Cindy. Hotep growing more enraged by the second.

Cindy jumped onto the table and was about to jump to Jimmy. She then felt someone grabbing her ankle.

She fell onto the table she looked to see Hotep smiling. She then looked to Jimmy and tossed him the dagger.

The Dagger slid a crossed and Jimmy grabbed the dagger.

Hotep lifted Cindy up "The dagger or her life choose." Jimmy looked to The dagger then to Cindy.

"Fine let her go and I'll bring you the dagger."

"Put it on the ground and kick it over here," Hotep said squeezing Cindy's neck.

"Not till Cindy is safe."

Hotep released Cindy and Jimmy lowered the dagger to the ground. Hotep nodded and Cindy ran to Jimmy. Jimmy then grabbed the dagger and threw it at Hotep.

Hotep grabbed the dagger just before the point could reach his chest. Cindy then ran and did a flying kick hitting the dagger's pommel and drove it into Hoteps chest.

Hoteps eyes went wide his body ignited his flesh soon began to melt from his body returning to its mummified state. His muscles faded and he fell to his knees.

His screams echoed in the room. He looked to them all saying something no one understood his whole body then returned to its fully mummified state. Still, on fire, the remains had turned to ash.

Libby grabbed the book and Jimmy grabbed the dagger. He then looked to Cindy "Glad to see your safe Cindy."

She smiled "Thanks for coming to my rescue Jimmy."

Jimmy reached around her and pulled her in and he pressed his lips to hers. Cindy returned the kiss with equal passion.

Sheen and Carl gasped and Libby shook her head "Finally!"

Jimmy and Cindy separated and Cindy looked like she enjoyed the kiss.

Libby looked to them "Hate to interrupt you love birds before you start making out again but lets get out of here."

Meanwhile Eustace and Blix filled another bag filled with gold and walked out of the chamber.

They soon discovered that they were surrounded by men in robes armed with swords.

"Blix, what the devil is going on here?"

Blix looked to Eustace "Well sir it looks like were surrounded." Blix raised his hands in surrender.

Jimmy and his friends came out and saw Eustace and Blix surrounded.

Professor Bey revealed himself. Jimmy smiled "Professor Bey you're alive!"

The Professor smiled "Ahh James good to see you and Hotep?"

"Gone we also recovered the dagger and book."

"Smashing, when you were gone my friends the magi came to my rescue."

The Professor nodded then looked to Eustace "Ahh I'd like to thank you for you're more than generous donation to the destiny museum and our storage room. That is if you don't want to face the Egyptian Justice system."

Eustace was about to protest but agreed.

A few days later Jimmy was finished repairing the Astrocar. Cindy walked out in shorts carrying a canteen. She looked to Jimmy and whistled.

Jimmy looked down to see Cindy and he jumped off the roof. She starred at his abs and Jimmy laughed "Can't believe I'm saying this but Cindy my eyes are up here."

Cindy blushed then had her own wicked idea. She drank from the canteen "That's good cold water hate to get any on my white shirt."

Jimmy laughed "My girlfriend the minx."

She handed him the canteen and while he drank she looked to the Astrocar "So how long till we can head home?"

Jimmy wiped his mouth "Few more minutes and will be airborne thanks to Professor Bey's donation."

Cindy smiled and leaned into her boyfriend "And when we get back."

Jimmy smiled "I'm going to take you home and" he whispered into her ear and she blushed.

Libby and the guys came out "So we heading home or what?"

Professor Bey walked out "Before you go may I suggest visiting an oasis."

When repairs were made they visited the Oasis. They jumped into the oasis for a much-needed break after saving the world again.


End file.
